


Love's Musketeer, Chapter 16

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: Love's Musketeer [16]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Read the series notes!, Romance, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We check in on the King and his consort while the Musketeers make their way to the palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Musketeer, Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

> Two WARNINGS for this chapter!!!!!
> 
> First--The muse must have been seeking inspiration from the dust-covered collection of romance novels hiding in the back of my closet. The love scene between Louis and Phillipe is just a bit over the top.
> 
> Second--Most of you know the kind of stories I write and what you think happens in this chapter, well---just remember who's writing this.
> 
> And just so you'll know--this isn't really a warning--but, if things go as planned, there are only two more chapters remaining. Time to put this baby to bed!

Wanton moans of whispered desire drifted into the shadows, dissolving into silence with each kiss. Breathless mouths mated again and again, offering up sighs that escalated into shameless pleading. Trembling fingers slid over damp skin as a voice of husky hoarseness breached the quiet and begged for release. 

Phillipe ripped the silk linens away from the bed, his fingernails tearing the fragile fabric. "Louis," he moaned, welcoming the curtain of raven hair that sheltered his slender body as a pair of loving lips explored the curve of his buttocks. A breath of warm air teased his hidden entrance causing the youth to petition his king for a more intimate caress. 

"Louis, please. I beg of you, please." 

Phillipe shuddered as a hungry growl became trapped in his throat. His lover balanced him on the brink of his orgasm and the tenuous hold tormented his senses. A subtle taste of his inner sanctum and the young consort volunteered to abandon all control, ready to give himself completely to his lover. 

The king's mouth on his body was pushing him into a passion-induced rapture. Every inch of his flesh cried out to be soothed by Louis' love and Phillipe struggled to escape the tangled linens that encased his legs, giving him the freedom to move closer to Louis. His sovereign's hands gently released him before skimming over the trembling musculature of his lower limbs. 

The familiar caress of warm oil trickled down his spine, pooling briefly in the hollow of his back before seeping into the crevice between his buttocks. Phillipe moaned and sank helplessly into the softness of their bed, giving himself up to the decadence of desire the King was subjecting him to. Upon their own volition, his legs spread further apart, giving permission to the gentle fingers invading his body. 

The rapid beat of blood pounded in his head and in his groin, setting his skin was on fire, a searing heat that increased with each deliberate foray of Louis' lips upon his flesh. Phillipe's breath caught on the edge of his orgasm as a guiding hand tempered his passion, bridling his precipitous release by tightly gripping the base of his member. 

His need balanced precariously on the edge of becoming pain and it incited Phillipe to utter words that pierced the silence and beseeched his beloved sovereign. "Claim me, my King. Sheath yourself inside me." 

A trembling erection was pressed against his buttocks, scarcely breaching the guardian entrance. Phillipe sobbed, his need now bordering on desperation. He slammed his fist against the ornate headboard, a craving for completion clutching at his soul. 

His mouth was almost brutal as his swallowed his lover's tongue and tasted Louis' dark passions. Urgency demanded a frantic mating of his lips to Louis' as his body struggled against the constraint placed upon it. Impassioned words finally escaped his lips and implored Louis to finish the act that was driving him to madness. 

"Take me. TAKE ME NOW." 

Phillipe moaned, the sound dragged from the depths of his slender body. A solid heat filled him, igniting the fire that threatened his grip on reality. A backward thrust of his hips and his lover was seated deep within him, all semblance of rhythm abandoned as the youth writhed and bucked against Louis' hold. 

A royal cry was muffled against his shoulder as teeth bit into his flesh and Phillipe abandoned all restraint as Louis' hand contracted around his shaft and pulled forth wave after wave of his steaming seed. There was a flicker of movement in the distance but it went unheeded as a shattering of thoughts commenced for both young men. 

Gentle arms caught and turned Phillipe's collapsing form when it fell to the bed. "I love you," teased his open mouth while long elegant fingers brushed away damp strands of chestnut curls. Affectionate kisses played across his face and Phillipe's drowsy sigh of the king's name greeted the lips that searched his mouth for a final taste of their love. 

"Louis." 

Words of regret were whispered in Phillipe's ear but the exhausted youth did not comprehend their meaning. When his lover's warmth deserted him, Phillipe took shelter under the layers of blankets and drifted into slumber so deep, he never realized his royal lover had left their chambers. 

A fraction of time slipped by before Phillipe felt the warmth of two arms encircling his narrow waist. He sighed as lips teased along his spine, their caress rousing his desire once again. 

"Yes, take me again, my King." 

He gasped for breath as fingers cruelly gripped his hips and refused his request to turn over. A heavy weight settled against his lower body and his buttocks were pulled apart, allowing a hard length of flesh to rest between them. 

Phillipe shook his head, trying desperately to clear away the cobwebs of sleep. His eyes searched the darkness for the familiar face of his beloved and fear exploded through his mind and body the instant his gaze encountered a pool of scarlet fabric and the gold crucifix lost in its folds. 

"No, no, no!" 

A silent scream echoed through the night. 

++++++ 

Hooves clawed the dirt and stirred clouds of dust as tails whipped back and forth in an agitated rhythm. Each horse stood in anxious readiness, ears flicked backwards waiting for the command to speed forth. 

"Dammit! What's taking so long?" 

D'Artagnan turned understanding eyes upon Athos. "Patience, my warrior. Henri will be here momentarily." Bringing his steed as close as possible, the young Gascon laid a comforting hand on Athos' arm. 

"I know the fear that plagues your mind but the information Henri procures may keep us from making a critical misjudgment in our plans." 

The Musketeer captain's black stallion reared its head, the animal as impatient as his master. "If that red robed devil has harmed my...." 

Gripping the bridle, D'Artagnan steadied the older man's horse. "Here comes Henri. Let's hear what he says." 

The black Musketeer joined the silent group, reclaiming from Porthos the reins to his horse. A worried look marred his handsome features and, after vaulting into the saddle, he looked toward Athos. 

"We must move quickly, gentlemen. I have been informed that the Cardinal's evil deed will take place at the Winter Fest Ball." 

Aramis tightened his elegantly embroidered cape around his shoulders. "But that celebration is a month away, Henri. Why the haste?" 

"No, my dear friend. The ball is tomorrow night. Our most gracious Cardinal petitioned the King to change the date. He wants to use the festival as an opportunity to celebrate our latest victory over England." Henri turned his solemn gaze back to Athos. 

"My friend tells me it is during this dance that his Eminence will make his move against our Sovereign." 

D'Artagnan watched as his lover closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer. He gripped the man's outstretched hand, allowing himself to be pulled forward. A fierce kiss claimed his lips, Athos' mouth communicating his need, his fear and his love. A whispered 'you are my heart' and the older man pulled away, his emotional shield firmly in place. 

"To the palace, Musketeers. Ride swiftly, for we go to save our King. And death to anyone who stands in our way." 

+++++++ 

"Porthos! Do you see what I see?" 

The eldest Musketeer dismounted, his hands automatically soothing his exhausted horse. Tired and bleary-eyed from the long and arduous ride, Porthos sank to his knees, his trembling legs unable to support his weight. 

Aramis jumped off his horse and moved quickly to his lover's side. His brown eyes were dark with concern as his fingers flew over Porthos' body, assessing for unseen injuries. 

"Porthos! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" 

The large black man captured Aramis' hands and brought them to his mouth, bestowing a gentle kiss on each finger. 

"I'm fine, my handsome priest. Just too old to spend that many hours in a saddle." 

Porthos smiled at his dark-haired lover and brushed a finger across Aramis' lips before accepting the younger man's assistance. Stumbling to his feet, he pulled Aramis close and looked across the palace grounds. 

"Now tell me, what did you see?" 

Aramis motioned to the other three men, waiting for them to come nearer. 

"Is it my imagination or are there more of the Cardinal's guard surrounding the palace entrance than usual? For my peace of mind, my eyes behold far too many scarlet tunics." 

Athos examined his surroundings, his right hand clenching the hilt of his sword. After a moment of deliberation, the Musketeer captain's gaze fell on the newest member of his group. 

"Henri, I want you to do two things. Quickly ride to our headquarters and inform Monsieur Trevill of our suspicions. Ask for reinforcements. When you get back, make your way to the throne room. We will meet you there." 

The older man watched as Henri left to do his bidding. Once the Musketeer was gone from view, Athos unsheathed his blade and turned to his three friends. 

"Porthos. Aramis. D'Artagnan. The lives of Louis and Phillipe are in danger. Are you willing and ready to follow me into Hell?" 

Three swords slashed through the air, answering the one that was raised above their heads. 

"Yes! Death to the Cardinal!" 

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of characters: Athos-Jim, D'Artagnan-Blair, Porthos-Simon, Aramis-Rafe, King Louis-OC, Phillipe, King's consort-OC, Cardinal Richelieu-Garett Kincaid, Rochefort-Lee Brackett, Duke of Buckingham-Stephen Ellison, Henri Phillipe-Henri Brown, Lady de Winter-Carolyn Plummer, Rogert-OC 
> 
> 1\. This is set in a GAY universe. Most every character is GAY.  
> 2\. If you're looking for a work of literary excellence with in-depth plots and insightful thoughts from the characters, you're in the wrong place.  
> 3\. Please remember this series was written purely for fun! Romance and sex, with a little sword play thrown in for good measure--that's the way I wrote it.


End file.
